The DragonTamer and his Brightness
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: In a side step to the Learning and Teaching series, we go back and see just how Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley came to be with one another. PRESLASH mm


Update (22 August 2006): I have been asked when this story is going to be finished, and to this I have to explain that this is literally a 'filler' chapter to my large series Learning and Teaching. If you want to know what happens to them, then you'll have to read the series.

Enjoy and Review!

"Here you go, little brother." Bill said as he handed Charlie the trinket he'd bought the last time he'd been into the small wizarding market near where he'd been working in Egypt.

"What's it do?" Charlie asked as he took the brightly colored scarab necklace.

Bill grinned. "It's suppose to bring your soul-mate to you... if you rub it and say the proper words."

Charlie laughed and slipped the necklace over his head. "What's the magic words?"

"Come, come to me. The one who will complete me. Come, come to me. You who are in my soul." Bill could barely say it without laughing.

Chuckling under his breath, Charlie began to rub the scarab before he repeated the words. "Come, come to me. The one who will complete me. Come, come to me. You who are in my soul."

But as he spoke the words the scarab began to glow and Bill cursed, wondering if he'd actually picked the one real magical item at the market.

At that moment a light flashed and the brothers were blinded for a time.

cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm

Draco cursed his luck as he tried to sneak away from Malfoy manor. He'd refused the mark and for his trouble he'd got a crucio and a beating worthy of a house elf. As soon as he'd come to locked in his room he'd got out of there. He was moving slowly because of his injuries, but he knew if he stayed he'd be dead.

The only thing he didn't know was how he was going to make it past all of the wards and the open areas between him and freedom.

Just then a shout behind him told Draco he'd been discovered. Looking back he saw four death eaters running towards him. Cursing vividly under his breath, Draco drew his cloak closer around him and ran as hard as he could with his ankle in the condition it was.

Just as he heard the first killing curse coming towards him a flash of light surrounding him and he felt himself sort of melt away.

cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-dm-cw-dm

Charlie's breath was forced out of him as a weight landed on him. Then the light cleared and he was able to see what was on his lap. A pale boy, no older than Ron lay on his lap unconscious.

"Bill?" Charlie asked as he looked to his brother, who was staring at the boy in shock as well.

"I don't know... Is he okay?" Bill stood to help his brother move the boy to his bed at Firebrand Cottage.

A few moments later Charlie and Bill were using their combined healing powers to help the boy.

"He looks like he's been beaten and had numerous curses put on him. He should probably rest for the next week to recover his strength." Bill told Charlie who nodded his agreement before he realized what that meant.

"Hey! Wait a minute... I can't keep him here." Charlie looked aghast at his brother.

"Yes, you can. He's your soul mate." Bill gave his brother a small smile.

Charlie looked at the boy on the bed and then to his brother and cursed. "Shit... What do I do?"

"You take care of him. And when he's better you find out who his parents are and approach them for the right to bond with him." Bill patted him on the back. "I have to be going. Take care of him, Charlie. I have this feeling he's going to be a hand full."

Charlie nodded before he saw his brother out before returning to the blond's side. Once he was certain that he would be sleeping for a while, Charlie went to prepare a light soup for his soul-mate.

cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-

Draco woke to a delicious smell and a beautiful voice singing an old lullaby his godfather had sung to him a long time ago. "Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..."

Sitting up slightly, Draco looked around the small and a bit thread bare bed chamber. "Hello?" he called as he looked around wondering where he was.

A red head came in with a large smile and a glass of water. "Hello to you too... Here drink a bit before you speak some more."

Draco took the water gratefully and after he'd drank as much as he could he laid back. "Thank you... Where am I?"

"Romania. We're on a dragon research farm. This is Firebrand cottage. I'm Charlie. Do you feel up to eating?" Charlie asked as he smiled at the young man who seemed more than a little lost.

After thinking about it for a moment Draco nodded. "Yes... please. Thank you. By the way, I'm Draco."

Charlie smiled and nodded before going to get him a bowl soup he'd made.

cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-

"Are you feeling better?" Charlie asked as he came in the next morning. Draco was awake and feeling more like himself than before.

"Yes... Do I know you?"

Charlie laughed a little at the rough tone. "Maybe... I have a brother who's probably about your age. His name's Ron... Ron Weasley. If you go to Hogwarts you've probably heard of him."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You're one of that family?" His nose rolled up even farther.

"I am... Do you have a problem with it Mr. Malfoy?" Charlie hissed as he realized who it was in his spare room.

"Like I have any choice. Stay with a Weasley or go back and die... Some choice." Draco settled back in the bed and glared over Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie knew his eyes went wide before he snorted and shoo his head. "What did you do? Accidently kill your father's favorite punching bag... excuse me, his favorite house elf."

"I refused to serve Voldie... Stupid mudblood... and his stupid mudblood-loving followers." Draco grumbled the last part under his hair.

"So you found out the truth and said no to the dark mark... And now you're on the run. I'm kind of glad that Bill gave me that necklace now." Charlie hated the thought that his 'soul-mate' was Draco Malfoy, but he wouldn't want anyone turned over to Voldemort or his deatheaters.

cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw-dm-cw

"Now that you're awake and healed you can help out around the farm." Charlie said as Draco sat at the table.

"Excuse me? Do I look like a house elf?" Draco rolled his delicate nose.

"You will help or I'll ship you back to Britain..." Charlie left the threat hanging so that Draco's mind could fill it.

Draco paled. "I shall assist you... But I want it noted that I am only doing it under duress."

"I'll remember that." Charlie laughed before leading the blond out to the large dragon hut.

More than twenty large dragons were settled into individual stalls. Draco stared as he went into the first stall.

"This is a Grand Kiyo Dong from China. She was injured and became disoriented. Now she's here until her eggs have hatched." Charlie murmured as he walked over and patted her side causing the oriental dragon to shift slightly into his hand.

Draco's eyes were wide as he walked closer, his hand raised to touch the first large dragon he'd ever been this close to.

At that moment the Grand Kiyo Dong turned her head and stopped snout to nose with him.

Charlie watched with interest as the large dragon snorted and snuffled at Draco. With a quick swipe of her tongue the dragon scented him and then went back to tending her nest.

"Why did she do that?" Draco asked softly not wanting to disturb her.

"That is how she scents a person or another dragon... I've never seen her take to a human that quickly. I can only guess it's because you carry my scent." Charlie didn't finish that she probably assumed Draco was his mate.

Standing back Charlie watched in amazement as Draco cleaned out stalls and put in fresh bedding with little complaining... at first.

Draco wasn't happy. He was having to manually remove dragon fecal matter while Charlie was treating a small black dragon's torn claw. The Weasley seemed to have the cleaner jobs. Draco was so busy glaring at Charlie he didn't notice the dragon's tail that had been shifted right in front of his feet as he slowly pushed a wheel barrel full of dragon crap. As his feet struck the tail he went head first into the shit cart.

Hearing the angry sputters, Charlie looked up and laughed when he saw Draco sitting on his knees his face and hair covered.

Unable to help himself Charlie laughed as he went to help Draco up. "Are you okay?"

Gasping in outrage Draco drew himself up straight. "I am not okay! I have blisters on my hands, I'm sweating, my back is killing me and to make matters even better I am now covered in dragon shit. Why was it we could use magic to do these things?"

"Because it'll upset the dragons." Charlie lead him out still chuckling under his breath.

Draco cursed as he brushed himself off and pouted, though he wouldn't admit it.

As he watched Draco try to clean himself off, Charlie couldn't help but smile. Maybe Draco would be a good mate for him. He didn't know anything other than love that would prod a Malfoy into shoveling dragon shit.

THE END 


End file.
